


Kingdom Hearts: Lea's Promise

by SIR_QUACK_AL0T



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fanfiction, Fantasy, M/M, One Shot, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIR_QUACK_AL0T/pseuds/SIR_QUACK_AL0T
Summary: This is a fanfic of isa X lea or siax x axel whatever u wish to call them.After Dream Drop Distance. Axel or Lea, as his real name turned out to be, joined Sora and the gang.The group is busy trying to find out what their next plan of action is... When Siax comes to visit. But what is he planning to do with Lea, and what is the outcome.older fic from about 2 years ago. When I first started lol.





	Kingdom Hearts: Lea's Promise

“Hey, Axel... i-i mean lea where are you going!?" A small brunet yelled towards a slender, red-headed male, the man walking away.

Sora and his companions had come to Yen Sid's to train for the upcoming war, Lea here to great them... But now he was leaving? The small teen, feeling worried grabbed lea's sleeve and looked up at him with a pensive gaze.

Lea scratched his head upon meeting the sight of innocent blues. "Good question, anywhere to be honest. The stiffs here aren't much entertainment. But don't worry I'll be back around 7:00, got it memorized." He asked with a sarcastically sassy voice and shrugged the brunet off of him, green eyes straying far from those familiar vibrant blues.

Axel had thought the situation handled as the Sora never reached out again, just about ready to just disappear as he pleased when-

"HEY WHAT’S THE BIG IDEA!?" That displeasing screechy voice echoed, a small white duck scrambling up to hit him, surprising Sora's as Donald jumped towards lea.

Luckily enough, Goofy grabbed him before any damage was done. " aw Donald, I don't think he meant any harm." The calm dog-like humanoid begun, but Donald wasn't having it, flailing in the hold.

Waving white hand-wings, the small duck kicked his feet and swung his wand. "Aw I'LL GIVE HIM HARM ALL RIGHT THEN I'LL HEAL HIM JUST TO DO IT AGAIN! PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN!" The small duck threatened as he continued to flail in goofy's arms.

Sora laughed at the show. "Sorry, A-Lea he's always like th-... Lea?" Sora looked around and sighed. Deep in thought, the brunet walked towards Riku and Kari, his elbows bent, hands behind his head.

(I guess he just needs some air. I mean he just found out Isa was on their side. That must of hit him hard... it did me when it was Riku.) Sora thought, looking at the silveret as he thought it all over. (I’m sure we can save him too...)

**~~**

"haah..." Axel huffed as he walked away from the tower, lost, and very confused.

He saw Isa again...

He's alive and healthy..?

But he's now an enemy…….

Axel, "what do I do? I could have stopped this if I just didn't leave him alone. hell, I practically gave him to them! I shouldn't have chased Roxas... I mean Ven? or is it Sora!? Whatever, I should have just grabbed his ass and dragged him with me! I always think I'm doing the right thing just to have it blow up in my face with another important person taken from me... Can’t I do anything right?"

Lea continued to think of things he could or should have done but just irritated himself. After sever moments, he decided to look around and see where he had gone and frowned. "Damn I've gone pretty far out huh? Maybe I should turn back and return, this self-thinking crap isn't my thing."

As lea debated on what to do, a deep chuckle interrupted his thoughts. "Thinking was never your thing, so just come back to me and let me handle that."

The redhead jumped back and pulled out his new keyblade, ready to burn the intruder to ash… But, when he looked up, he stopped. Unable to do anything but whisper-

"Isa?"

**~Isa’s view~**

Golden eyes scanned the area and caught sight of his red-headed childhood friend, the man getting out of the wizards tower to walk aimlessly towards the forest.

(Good, at least now I can talk to him alone.) He monologued, watching each step distancing the flame user further from the group. (Maybe... I can convince that idiot to leave their side so that I don't have to waste time killing him myself.) He tried to reason, plan. But suddenly, A dark idea probed his mind causing him to shudder.

"Why not just kill him?" It questioned. "Convincing takes time and effort, just finish him. It won't be hard." It reasoned and the blue-haired male growled, shaking his head.

"He's alone, you might as well?" It continued. "After all, we are already in trouble for leaving our post. Let's bring a gift as an apology." The words were dark, tempting even, and Isa continued to battle with himself... That was until A suddenly yell rung into his ears. Pulling his reality and mind into full alert.

"Whatever, I should have just grabbed his ass and dragged him with me! I always think I'm doing the right thing just to have it blow up in my face with another important person taken from me... Can’t I do anything right...?" The hurt voice complained.

A sharp pain goes through Isa's body from the words his friend expressed. His thoughts halting, he chose to continue and watch Lea, waiting. The slender redhead's green eyes looked around confused, panicked, but calmer than they were just moments ago.

Lea had yet to realize his presence and opened his mouth to continue his dialogue with himself.

"Damn I've gone pretty far out huh?" His voice questioned, the male shifting to ruffle his hair in a nervous habit. "Maybe I should turn back and return. This self-thinking crap isn't my thing."

Isa can't help but laugh at him, and his simple topic change. "He is just too cute... Wait what?" Ignoring his own rouge thoughts going very wrong, Siax approached the redhead, not even bothering to hide his amusement, dark laughter escaping. "Thinking was never your thing. Come back to me and let me handle that."

(come back To me? That statement sounds like more than a friendship... Could my feelings for Lea be more?) Isa only mildly questioned, his main focus on his friend, the tall teen turning to get ready to fight... but he froze.

Sadness filled green hues, the only noise that came out of their mouth a choked whisper

"Isa?"

**~default point of view~**

Emotions swarmed Lea and had no clue of what he should do. The look in Isa's foreign gold-eyes shifted to many things that he could not read- nor explain. Axel tried to speak again, but his voice came out choppy and panicked. " I-isa wh-where have you been- what have you been doing. What are you doing?" He rambled on.

Calm gold stared into troubled emeralds as if trying to figure something out, then the owner smiled. That smile sending shivers down Lea's spine, and the pyro can't tell if that is good... Or bad.

(Probably bad.) He concluded, watching his scarred friends lips split to speak.

"Well, Lea, I thought I should come and reclaim what is mine whether or not he agrees with it." Siax voiced as he approached Axel with caution; eyes reflecting that of a beast ready to take its prey, causing the other to step back with worry. A smile plastered on Axel’s face to hide the growing fear and anxiety.

"Hm, gotta say I don't like that look in your eyes Isa, nor that indirect way of referring me as your property- so unless you are going to explain why you're on their side I'm going to be pretty unreasonable, got it memorized?" Axel stated, A finger tapping his temple in his usual habit. A more confident smile reaching pale lips.

His eyes watched his blue headed childhood friend stop, the man looking at Lea the same way he would have in the past when upset with him. But it faded quickly when he finally gave a response.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing lea." Siax started, the words unexpected. "Why did you leave my side, why did you leave me alone? Why join them when all we ever needed was each other?"

Golden eyes are filled with betrayal and rage. Lea's lashes race down, view locked onto the floor as he gripped his arm. Unable to keep looking into the other's spheres.

"Isa you and I both know that those people you are with only wish to destroy. That's why I left. but still, I regret that when I did... I did not take you with me." Thin fingers started to dig into pale flesh, the owner's voice coming out hoarse. "A-and I'm sorry I left you alone. I never planned for this to happen... I-I, I just wanted to do the right thing and follow my heart."

Lea's face is filled with pain, sorrow and a small amount of hope that Isa would understand. But still, his greens were locked onto the unchanging soil.

"Now you sound like that damn kid Lea I thought you already grew up, guess I was wrong." A cold voice cut through making the flame user flinch.

Green eyes glared upward as Lea swung his arm, raising and directing it towards the right of him. "And what’s wrong with that Isa? At least I don't sound like a pedophile who likes to possess young men's bodies! That's just creepy and gross."

Siax growled at that, Lea hissing back. Both had begun to get into A pointless and heated argument on whose side is right, not even remembering what started this whole thing.

Done with the conversation Isa just sighed " This is pointless! Lea just shut up for a couple of minutes." The bluenette demanded, his hand placed on his head as he tapped his foot irritably. Irritated that they had wasted so much time.

Lea laughed. "This sounds just like old times. We really are ridiculous." The Pyro couldn't help saying out loud.

Isa looked at him in shock, eyes wide and lips parted. Then he smiled, ever so slightly. Walking towards him, the bluenet lifted the redhead's chin so that their eyes could meet, green to gold.

Lea face flushed slightly at the sudden awkward and intimate action. "Isa b-b-back off a little I can feel your breath!" He fought. The man just chuckled and grabbed his hips, pulling lea against himself.

"You know lea. This jacket always showed off how much more lean and curved you were compared to the rest of us. It always made me feel excited around you." The husked whisper came.

Lea's breath stopped. He wanted to say something back, like "that's because I'm taller than all of you" or "You would be the same if you were not an inch or more under me," but he froze... And Siax started to lean in close. Their lips barely touching, but never colliding completely.

"Lea..." Isa whispered deeply, the words vibrating on the other's lips.

Green eyes slightly close lashes falling low, staring only at the lips of the other. Waiting and anticipating their next move. Gloved hands slide down around the thinner males back as Isa pulled Lea close, ridding of all space but the antagonizing one between their lips.

Axel shuttered, felling the other slightly press their mouths together, but pulled back before even enough pressure was made to count it as a 'kiss'. Red lashes flickering, green gems staying locked onto tan lips. "I...Isa... what ar-?"

"AXEL! WAIT I MEAN LEA DAMN IT!"

Axel jumped upon hearing a certain brunet’s scream from the distance, an aggravating duck and very clumsy dog sounding off shortly after.

Sighing, Lea shifted his gaze downward. (Why won't they just stick to Axel since Lea is so hard to remember?) He thinks to himself before rolling his head up to face his old friend with a small smile, then pushed off.

Turning his back to began to walk in the direction of their voice but was stopped short by another's arm.

Lea turned back, his face still slightly red. " Isa I'll be back just let me talk to them. I told them that I would return at 7 and they memorized it so I need to at least check up."

Isa's expression turned into a scowl as he tightened his grip on Lea's arm causing the other to wince in pain.

Isa, "why"

The anger in his voice stunned Lea for a moment... Shaking his head to clear his thoughts the redhead parts his lips, only tilting his head back a fraction so to catch sight of the clasped hand.

"They're not bad people Isa. Not long ago I was their enemy too but look now. Their checking on me because they care and they're worried." Lea shook the bluenet off and continued to walk away. "Its either I talk to them and turn them around or they find us so just sit tight, got it?" Axel asked rhetorically, not wanting to waste more time just in case the trio found them... He could not explain this situation without trouble brewing.

Goldeyes were still watching the redheads fading steps.

Ias felts his rage burn up, the darker part of him taking control. His fist clenched tightly in black leather gloves, the only protection he got from digging his own nails into thin flesh.

"No, there's a third option," Isa growled, Axel halted.

Hearing Isa's voice Axel felt troubled, brows low in confusion as he turned back to face the other just to feel a sharp pain run across his back. A yelp of pain pushed out of his lungs as Lea barely dodged the entire blow and faced his ex-friend whose sword was now drawn out.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Lea shouted, enraged, appalled by the actions the other took.

Isa smiled and replied sadistically, "the third option."

Green eyes go wide in surprise as Lea felt his body get enveloped by water. He looked around to see its source and realized, he is now inside of a strange creature, his blood pouring out very rapidly out of the fresh wound.

(Is this a heartless, nobody? Whatever it is, I'm getting out!)

Axel surrounded himself with flames just to watch them dissipate.

Isa, "hard to get out when wet and injured... No point trying lea, as I told you before your coming with me whether or not you agree."

Clenching his jaw, green gems narrowed at the smirking male outside of his cage of water. Lea tried once more to surround his body with flames but the lack of air had got to him as well as the blood loss.

His concentration failed and he began to feel limp. The last thing Axel could hear were the screams of his companions, searching for him... then everything goes black.

 

**~This is where its gonna be Rated mature!~**

**So if u don't like it skip it. I'll say when it stops. Also, it's not gonna be very good maybe... kind of my first fic haha...ha... god**

 

Green eyes opened in an unfamiliar environment. Trying to get up, the owner groaned. His legs are weak and he can not move his arms. Looking down, Axel sees that his shoulders are exposed and the sleeves are tightly woven down... It seems they have been used to constrict his arm in the place of rope.

( I'm tied down... and by my sleeves no less. Wahoo!) He sarcastically cheered to himself.

Fire colored lashes lowering, the owner sighed. "Looks like I can't just burn it." He mildly complained. Blowing out in a small huff of air, Lea sees his crimson strands fly out of view, then fall back over his eyes as overgrown bangs.

Blinking a few times in the realization that his hair is down, green eyes begin to roam around their surroundings to try and figure out his location, deciding that it was his first priority at the moment.

"A room huh? But where." His monologue began, his mind trying to process more.

He was only given a moment after his words when deep laughter started. "Awake now lea" It rumbled in a low questioned.

Lea jumped, hitting his head on the wall. "Ow, at least let me know your here the whole "surprise!" ISN'T my thing." He growled racing to glare at the other form.

Golden eyes curved up, Isa walking out from the shadows with a sly smile and sits beside the thin pyro. The redhead noticed the close proximity and tried to back away when he was abruptly pinned down onto the bed.

"Don't you think you have other things to worry about?" The owner of the strong arms crushing him asked.

Lea's heart started to race, his mind not doing any better as he tried to simulate a sentence. "I-Isa w-what do you think your doing!? Not only there but you are even hitting on me after slicing the shit out of my back and drowning me?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

Golden hues simply gaze at bewildered green, moments before speaking. "Well, I healed your wounds and dried you up, if you took notice."

Axel, "oh yeah, and tied me up with my clothes! Bravo, want a reward?"

Siax's lips curved up mischievously as he reached for lea's zipper, slowly pulling it down. "Exactly..."

Red hair shifted as Lea felt his body shudder from Isa's touch, the hands of the blue-haired male beginning to roam around. Its soft caresses starting from his face, down to his chest, each spot sensually massaged.

"Isa sto- ah!" Green eyes go wide as he yelped in surprise from the wider males leg making its way between his thighs, grinding against him just right. "Haah st-sto...op." Lea whimpered as wandering hands pinched his nipples, the others narrowed embers continuously watching the slender pyro wither beneath.

"You're telling me to stop, yet you are hard here" Siax taunted, his expression stoic as he ground against lea once more causing the male to moan and arch his back from the aggressive friction.

Dipping down, the bluenet seized plump paled lips, testing a real kiss.

Axel’s eyes narrowed, the man beginning to fight the hold, trying to pull away. "Mmmpph" The pyro tried to protest, but Isa took advantage of it, slipping his tongue down the redhead's throat.

Lea felt a tingling sensation build between his legs, heating up his body and destroying his mind. Raising his legs slightly he presses against the other. He could feel hands around the band of his pants, deft fingers gently pulling his jeans down and leaving him bare.

Pulling back the bluenet smirked, rubbing his fingers around white flesh, slightly grouping each area as he continued to slide downward making Lea's legs open more. Hazy green eyes followed his movements until he disappeared at the base of his legs.

Axel, (what are we doing? Thi-this is wrong I have to fight back but-) "Ahh!"

Pressure is felt in a place Lea never thought about. His legs and back began to arch and his toes curl as the pressure becomes even more. Isa smiled, watching the others reaction with fascinations as he traced Lea’s entrance.

Slowly, he slipped in his finger, his victim tensing then releasing a shameless gasp. Shallow breaths making it past their lips from the new and odd feeling.

Isa chuckled darkly continuing his actions and thrusting his finger into lea causing him to let out that pleasant sound, small and sexual noises following after, altering slowly to something more pleasing.

"See, don't you think you're enjoying this far more then you say?" Lea felt a moan erupt from him as something grazed just right, the sound becoming more prominent the second time as it got closer.

Heat covered his face, A light pink coating all the way to his ears. Isa licked his lips, watching green irises shift to confusion and temptation; oh how he adored that Expression.

Memories flashed and Siax feels himself grow hard. "So that's the spot huh?" He huskily whispered. Lea gasped again as he feet Isa slam his finger into it again gaining a muffled groan.

"Sh-shut up...y-you bastard an--!?nghh" Axel bit down on his lips trying to suppress his voice from proving the cocky bastard above him right. This earned an amused hum.

"So you can still quiet yourself? let's try something better..." Isa picked the man up, aligning Lea’s entrance to his member and slowly shifted him down. Lips ghosting over red tinged ears, "something bigger. Just enough to fill you up."

Lea's heart began to pound within his chest as he felt his body violently stretched open, the warm intrusion burning its way slowly down.

"wa-wait aah! stop i-Isa!" He cried out, confused as to if this was as painful as his body told him... Because, no matter how much it hurt... His mind told him.

(More)

Isa took notice of the contradicting debate, feeling thin legs hug him close as the owner's lips spilled out muffled protest of pain. Chuckling, he whispered to the male, lust coating his words.

"How much longer are you going to fight this Lea, I can feel you tightening and sucking me in so desperately." Suddenly he thrust completely into the flame user causing both to be enveloped in pleasure and pain, A shape scream escaping the male below.

Lea shuddered and lets out A heavy breath. (me... and Isa are one?) He silently wondered, his whole body in shock. He was only given a moment to adjust when he felt his body jolt from the force between his legs. A rough thrust rushing straight inside then pulling out, and it repeated.

His body begun rocking against the bed, creaks and heavy breaths filling his ears with rough groans. Axel felt his voice beginning to spill out as the warmth inside him slipped out and slammed back in, hitting his spot at a constant rate.

Head rolling back, Axel's jaw dropped, his voice filling Isa's ears as well as his own. Intense golden hues watched hazy-zoned out emeralds, red lashes low as the owner's consciousness slipped away to be consumed by the pleasure and pain.

Siax's view trailed down to sweet lips, drool dripping from the corners down the males chin and framed jaw, mouth parted just so each moan can come out. His voice filled with ecstasy... but he stopped.

Breathing heavily Lea opened his eyes completely so to look at the man above. In Isa's face, he saw something he didn't recognize before. Love, lust, and guilt...

Axel's heart felt as though it was going to rip out of his chest the minute he pieced together the actions of his once friend and analyzed those deeply wounded eyes.

Unable to resist the urges he had begun to feel anymore, Leas sighed. "I'm going... to regret this." He groaned to himself, Isa looking at him confused- when suddenly, lea's lips are pressed against his own.

Shocked Siax stared at the flame user for an explanation, his expression bewildered, trying to ponder the others actions... Why would Lea kiss him? He was raping him! This is Ra-

"Don't you dare fe-feel guilty you dumb ass." The shaken voice started. "If I didn’t want this... I would have burned you and my clothes if I was that desperate. Got it memorized?" The thinner man explained, kissing him again.

The bluenet stared dumbfounded. Lea reading to speak again when suddenly his face is grabs and his lips are smashed against the others. Isa proceeded to thrust harshly into the man causing him to cry out once more.

Aggressively, he pulled at Lea's sleeves releases his arms which allowed his lover to wrap them around broad shoulders, pale arms now getting tickled from blue strands.

Spreading his legs more, Lea throws his head back breaking the kiss. Green hazed eyes watched as slightly tanned thighs slap into him over again. He bites his lips tightening around the other causing him to groan.

"Lea, keep that up and I won't be able to stop after just once." Siax threatened as he thrust even harder into the pyro, making the other gasp and stiffen. Something wet plasters Lea's chest and soon the same thing was felt between his legs.

After moments of breathing, Axel grabbed the bluenet’s face to stare into golden eyes. "No matter how long it takes, I will get you back by my side isa, I will save you... and I won't ever leave you again. Got is memorized."

Isa smiled, placing his own hand over lea's and gazed straight into Green jewels.

"Got it memorized..."

**~Love scene ended~**

Lea woke up to see that Isa has gone, but found a note in his stead.

He opened it up to read it, "Got it Memorized?" and chuckled.

"That's my line you idiot," water ran down the sides of his face and hit the paper. He clutched it close to his chest and repeated, "got it memorized," in a cracking voice as tears fall freely from his face.

 

**~back at the tower~**

 

"Where could he be it's been a day?" Sora questioned, shuffling back and forth quickly.

Goofy, "oh, don't worry Sora! He probably did the warpin thingy to go someplace"

Donald, "aw shove it goofy, Sora can worry. I bet he betrayed us."

Sora, "Donald, don't say such things, he helped us many times!" the brunet yelled at the duck. This has been the ongoing conversations since they had failed to find the tall flame user.

(I really hope he is ok...) Sora thought to himself, biting his thumbnail in anxiety.

Riku walked in sighing at the sight, then grabbed the small brunet, pulling him into his chest. "Sora... you need to stop worrying. it's not going to make the situation any better."

The brunet sighed and gazes down leaning into Riku.

"He's right you know" Another voice echoed, causing them to jump.

"AXEL!" They all yelled simultaneously, Riku sticking to a small smirk.

Axel, "yep, the one and only."

Sora turned to him, slightly upsetting the white-headed male behind him. "Where have you been, we were all worried!?" He demanded, and the redhead sighed, looking away as he crumbles a piece of paper in hand.

"Yea I ran into Isa and it kinda got hectic." The flame user mumbled.

They all got silent then and just looked at Axel concerned, but before they could voice this. The man smiled. "Oh! by the way, none of you can mess with him. He's for me to handle."

Riku cautiously stepped up pulling Sora into an embrace again. "What does that mean, you plan to kill him?"

Axel laughed " No I plan to save him. That's kinda the whole point of this keyblade is it not. If Sora can save you I can save him can't I?"

"Of course you can Axel! and we'll be behind you the whole way." Sora yelled enthusiastically grabbing Axel’s shoulder.

Axel smile brushing him off "got it," and followed them into the tower, whispering. "Got it memorized." Crushing the small letter further as he clutched desperately to it.


End file.
